Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia
Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia is a fanfiction created by Sanokal. As the name indicates, the series draws inspiration from the concept of Dissidia: Final Fantasy, which featured a protagonist and an antagonist from ten of the games in the series being called to the side of a being of good and evil respectively. This series uses Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s, and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and is eventually planned to include Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V content after the series has advanced to the stage where the main protagonists and antagonists can be identified. Story Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8413455/1/YuGiOh-Dissidia Plot In an unknown dimension, a battle between Zorc Necrophades and Horahkty, the Creator of Light has raged, now to be settled in the most momentous Game of all. Three heroes and three villains from each Yu-Gi-Oh! Series have been called to clash, and settle the conflict once and for all. The story is split into chapters known as "Destiny Draws." Each Destiny Draw focuses on a single character that either participates in a Duel or battles using their spirit ka, usually the below mentioned monsters. The Destiny Draws are categorized by series and he type of character, as well as which Destiny Draw it is for that particular character. For example, Chapter 19, featuring Jesse Anderson's second chapter is entitled "Destiny Draw 23-II;" the "2" corresponding to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the second Yu-Gi-Oh! series, the "3" corresponding to the tritagonistic role, and the "II" (the only number in Roman numerals) corresponding to the fact that it is his second chapter. The story progresses in a linear fashion, rather than exploring that of a single character at a time, often with a character or character group acting as the cause for events involving separate characters. Characters Main Characters Heroes *Yugi Muto *Yami Yugi *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler *Jaden Yuki *Chazz Princeton *Jesse Anderson *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Yuma Tsukumo *Astral *Kite Tenjo *Shark Villains *Yami Bakura *Dartz *Yami Marik *Nightshroud *Sartorius *Yubel *Z-one *Aporia *Rex Goodwin *Number 96 *Dr. Faker *Vector Other characters *Zorc Necrophades *Horahkty, the Creator of Light Ace Monsters/Upgraded Aces *w:c:yugioh:Dark Magician-> w:c:yugioh:Dark Paladin *w:c:yugioh:Blue-Eyes White Dragon-> w:c:yugioh:Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Red-Eyes Black Dragon-> w:c:yugioh:Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Elemental HERO Neos-> w:c:yugioh:Elemental HERO Divine Neos *w:c:yugioh:Armed Dragon LV7-> w:c:yugioh:Armed Dragon LV10 *w:c:yugioh:Rainbow Dragon->Unrevealed. *w:c:yugioh:Stardust Dragon-> w:c:yugioh:Shooting Star Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Red Dragon Archfiend-> w:c:yugioh:Red Nova Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Blackwing Armour Master-> w:c:yugioh:Black-Winged Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Number 39: Utopia-> w:c:yugioh:Number C39: Utopia Ray *w:c:yugioh:Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon-> w:c:yugioh:Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Number 32: Shark Drake-> w:c:yugioh:Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss *w:c:yugioh:Dark Necrofear-> w:c:yugioh:Diabound Kernel *w:c:yugioh:Orichalcos Shunoros-> w:c:yugioh:Divine Serpent Geh *w:c:yugioh:The Winged Dragon of Ra-> w:c:yugioh:Egyptian God Phoenix *w:c:yugioh:Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon-> w:c:yugioh:Darkness Neosphere *w:c:yugioh:Arcana Force XXI – The World-> w:c:yugioh:Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler *w:c:yugioh:Yubel-> w:c:yugioh:Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare *w:c:yugioh:Metaion, the Timelord-> w:c:yugioh:Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord *w:c:yugioh:Meklord Emperor Granel-> w:c:yugioh:Meklord Astro Mekanikle *w:c:yugioh:Sun Dragon Inti/ w:c:yugioh:Moon Dragon Quilla-> w:c:yugioh:Earthboud Immortal – Wiraqocha Rasca *w:c:yugioh:Number 96: Dark Mist-> w:c:yugioh:Number C96: Dark Storm *w:c:yugioh:Number 53: Heart-eartH-> w:c:yugioh:Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon *w:c:yugioh:Number 104: Masquerade->w:c:yugioh:Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade Author Notes In my wildest imaginations, I never thought that I’d be doing this fic. Heck, the original intention was to just do an opening preview one-shot…suffice to say, a fair bit more has happened. As you can see above, each duelist has an ace monster, and then an upgrade of sorts, in the vein of Dissidia: Final Fantasy’s EX Mode. Needless to say, it’s a bit of a stretch with some characters, but in a few cases, it has major spoilers. Due to the fact that ZEXAL was ongoing, the fic changed several times, though mostly deck-wise with the exception of replacing Vetrix with Vector. Dark Mist, most might (rightly) question his presence, but rest assured, he has a perfectly justified reason for being there, as do the “good” villains, like many of the 5D’s ones. If you want to find out more, click the link to the story at the top of the page. Category:Fanfic